


Rogues And Runaways

by Cerdic519



Series: The Dashwood Inheritance [1]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 18th century, Destiel - Freeform, England (Country), F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, References to Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility - Freeform, elopement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A short taster for my Sense and Sensibility Destiel (come on Jane, I said I was sorry) which starts in the New Year. Just two short scenes that will make sense sometime in the main story, promise. You don't have to read this to enjoy the main series, but it will enable you to feel wonderfully smug when you realize just who did what to who back when.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantazmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantazmagoria/gifts), [Tisha_Wyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha_Wyman/gifts), [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts).



_Some time in the late 1760s_

It is a dark and stormy night.

The scene is a large country house, standing on a gentle hill above a small town in the valley below. All is quiet, and there is no-one to see the young alpha riding down an unfrequented path that takes him around the back of the house. Here the house owner, showing commendable foresight, has built a stone staircase descending from one of the balconies to provide an additional egress in the event of a fire.

It is a little unfortunate for said owner that, on this particular night, this wise precaution is going to come back to haunt him. Because the figure descending from the balcony in the pitch dark is none other than his eldest daughter who, having been refused permission to marry the man she loves, has decided to elope with him. Said man is waiting to receive her at the bottom of the ladder where they kiss briefly before riding off together.

Seven months later (because _someone_ , it seemed, had not waited), the inevitable happens and there is a child. Soon after that the couple are found - but their child remains a secret....

+~+~+

_Some time in the late 1780s_

It is another dark and stormy night (there were quite a few of them back then).

Another great house, or it may even be the same one – they all look much of a muchness. This particular lord and lady are, if not happily married, at least reasonably content with their lots in life, having not long tied the matrimonial knot. The beta lord of the manor is just retired to his room – for health-related reasons he and his lady wife are sleeping apart just now – and the lady reads for some little time before quitting for her boudoir. It is cold in this rarely-used room, so she orders a fire.

A young dark-haired alpha servant enters, smiles politely at her, and proceeds to lay the fire, taking care to ensure that it is set to burn for as long as possible and is well-guarded. Then he stands up, divests himself of all his clothes, gets into the lady's bed and proceeds to lay her.

Honestly, the English nobility!

Some three months later, the lady of the manor informs her somewhat surprised husband that despite his infrequent attentions, she is now pregnant. And when six months after that she is delivered of a handsome baby boy, everyone congratulates her husband on securing his lineage. The servant has, by this time, wisely quitted their service and is never heard from again - at least, not in this house. The baby is destined for .... no, I shall save that for the main story. 

Where in both the above cases and despite the best efforts of several people, the truth will out....

ΩΑΩΑΩΑΩΑΩΑΩΑΩ

The (mis-)adventures of Georgian Cas and Dean themselves begin in _The Dashwood Inheritance: Scents And Scentability_ , set in the year 1809 where alpha Dean is set to find his True Mate in omega Castiel – except there is a problem......


End file.
